


i'm watching you

by Caryl4eve



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caryl4eve/pseuds/Caryl4eve
Summary: AU Caryl story. Carol is starting a new life after leaving ed. When she meets Daryl she starts to experience new feelings and thoughts. Daryl is dealing with his own problems when he meets carol. to add to the mix there is a mad man going around stalking and killing woman. can carol and Daryl deal with their feelings for each other and survive the mad man.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a AU story, it is Caryl based but will have points of views from different characters as well. I have about 10 chapters written at the moment and i plan to keep ahead with writing the chapters. so i will be able to update regular apart from weekends. i have no idea how long this story will be because there will be a lot happening. there is chapter 1, hope you enjoy and please review. :)
> 
> disclaimer...  
> i don't own the walking dead or the characters.

Chapter 1

January 18

Carol's POV

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Carol woke to the sound of rain hitting her bedroom window, she glanced at her alarm clock and noticed it was 10.00 in the morning, she smiled to herself while realizing that this was the first time she had slept in, she had slept all-night and didn't have any nightmares. She was happy and felt safe for the first time since leaving ed a week ago and moving to Georgia, with help from her friend Lori, she had manged to find this house and a job at the local pub, tonight was going to be her first shift, she was slowly going to get her life back bit by bit, she knew that the nightmare's might always be there, along with her scars both physical and mental, but with help from Lori she didn't feel ashamed anymore.

Carol jump out of bed ready to start her day she was meeting Lori for coffee at 12.00, carol took a quick shower and got dressed, she chose a pair of black leggings and a white jumper that showed off her curves she slipped on a pair of brown ankle boots. she took a quick look in the mirror, she wasn't flawless. She knew that much. But she nothing like ed had describe. She wasn't an ugly woman. She wasn't beautiful like most woman but she wasn't hideous like he had always implied. She wasn't skin and bones but she was fit enough. Her stomach was flat and her hips and thighs were firm. She wasn't ashamed of her body the way he had wanted her to be. She had suffered and she had survived, and now she was going to get her life back. She took one last look in the mirror as She pulled her auburn hair back into a pony trail. She felt good wearing something that she had picked out instead of what ed had brought her, when she first moved there, one of the first things she did was to buy a whole new wardrobe.

She locked up the house and made her way to her car, she drove the short distance into town and parked her car just around the corner from the coffee shop. As she walked through the door she noticed that Lori wasn't here yet, so she decided to order herself a latte and a slice of lemon cake. She paid for her coffee and cake and took a sit in the corner by the window while she waited for Lori. She was half way though her cake by the time Lori showed up.

"sorry I'm late" Lori said as she put her coffee on the table and took a seat. "how are you, you nervous about tonight?"

"I'm good I manged to sleep all night without having nightmares, I'm a bit nervous about tonight, as I haven't worked in two years, since before I met ed, cuz he didn't like me working. But I'm running out of the savings I manged to keep back." Carol answered.

"I'm glad you slept well, and I'm sure you will do fine tonight, Andrea is really nice and you have done bar work before." Lori said.

"that's true, thank you for helping me to get this job Lori, you have been great, I don't know what I would have done without you and rick." Carol told her.

"your more than welcome carol, we both glad to able to help you out, have you heard anything from ed?"

"no nothing, I changed my number like rick said, and he doesn't know that I talk to you both still, so I doubt he would think to look for me there."

"well that's good then."

"how is rick?" carol asked

"he is good, got called out on a case, but we will both be there later tonight to see how you're doing." Lori answered.

"thank you Lori you guys are the best, anyway I must get back and get ready I start at 6.00" carol said as she stood up.

"ok, good luck" Lori said and pulled carol in for a quick hug "we see you later."

"see you later Lori."

By the time carol got home it was nearly 3.00pm, she had just enough time to have something to eat and get ready before she had to go, as the bar was at least a half hour drive from here. she made a quick sandwich and seat down to eat it, thinking about tonight, she was glad that Lori had manged to get her the job at the bar, she did bar work before she met ed and enjoyed it. when she met Andrea last week she had seemed nice and she was looking forward to working with her, she was glad that Lori and rick were going to pop by later as well.

After a quick shower carol got dressed she had chosen a pair of tight blue jeans, and a black V-neck cut top. She finished the outfit of with a pair of black knee high boots, which she wore outside her jeans and a blue necklace that matched her eyes. She let her hair fall on both sides of shoulders. She wore very little make-up. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good the outfit she chose was perfect for tonight. She grab her leather jacket on her way out the door. She felt good about tonight.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've realized some of you might find this story hard to follow as i have alot going on. on the same day from different points of view, so to make it a bit easier. i will but a date on every chapter and who's point of view it is, so no one will get lost. thank you again for giving my story ago. there is the next chapter. hope you all enjoy. please review i will love to hear all your thoughts.

Chapter 2.

January 18

Daryl's POV

Daryl had just got in from work, all he wanted to do tonight was to crash out on his bed, but it looked like Merle had other ideas. Daryl loved his brother but sometimes Merle did piss him off. Just because Merle had spent his day doing nothing apart from lying around the house.

"oh come brother, when was the last time you went out." Merle asked him.

"I don't wanna go out Merle" Daryl growled as he sat down on the sofa "can't you go by yourself"

"ya done enough moping around here, it's all you ever done, I'm draggin your outta this goddamn house" Merle said.

Daryl moved to stand up "you can try…" he growled."

But Merle pushed his brother hard in the chest, forcing him to sit back down. "best hear me out boy; now we're getting outta this house…"

Daryl was trying to control his anger as he sat on the sofa and glared up at his brother.

"I ain't letting ya spend your night in front of the tv, like always. How bout you go on upstairs, wash up and grab a couple of rubbers from under the sink. Get your ass back down here so we can leave"

Daryl was not amused.

"what?" Merle asked. "ya got wax in your ears? Move." He kicked at his brother's leg.

Daryl's blue eyes were narrowed to mean slits as he studied his brother. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take Merle on. No matter how much of a fight Daryl put up… Merle would get his way. "that your answer to everything? Piece of tail gonna solve all your problems?" Daryl snapped as he stood up.

Merle chucked. "it'll solve half of em…'n some good booze will solve the rest the rest, maybe you should give it try, now move."

Daryl's fists were clenched at his sides as he walked past his brother and headed for the stairs. He didn't feel like going out. But he realized a long time ago that there wasn't much use in fighting with his brother…not when Merle had his mind made up. So, he grudgingly climbed the steps, his feet dragging the whole way.

When he reached the top of stairs, Daryl turned right, heading towards the bathroom. He pulled open the door to the master bathroom and locked it behind him. Merle had a bad habit of yanking the door open when Daryl was in the shower…and snatching his clothes…the younger Dixon shook his head, marveling at his brother's immaturity. "asshole…" he mutted under his breath.

Now that he was completely alone, Daryl slowly pulled the faded wife-beater off, mussing his hair. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, looking over his shoulder and studying the scars on his back. He hated the raised flesh... the stripes he would never get rid of…he'd had them since he could remember, and they never got easier to look at. His brother had them too; Merle's were even worse. Merle had spent years trying to convince Daryl that the scars weren't anything to feel be ashamed of. But Daryl still felt hopelessly flawed. He continued to stare at his reflection and tried to remind himself that he wasn't any less of a man…less of a person. Sighing he turned away the man in mirror and worked on getting the rest of his clothes off and stepping under the shower.

Daryl was pouting. Just because he'd let Merle drag him out of the house, it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Daryl signed leaning his head against the glass of the passenger's side window.

Merle glanced at him occasionally and frowned. "boy, will ya buck up? For Christ's sake… getting your sorry ass outta the house…I swear it's like pullin goddamn teeth. "Merle smacked the steering wheel for emphasis.

Daryl huffed. "just don't see the point in goin' out. I don't need a bar to get lit. we got booze at home."

Merle grumbled something under his breath and gripped the steering wheel tighter. "you're missin' the point.."

"I must be…" growled Daryl.

"ya can't just go spendin' your time holed up in that house. Ya need interaction with other goddamn people. That's all this" said Merle, his eyes trained on the road.

Daryl snorted. " right. People."

Merle frowned. "what?"

"quit actin' like ya give a shit about meetin' people…you're just lookin' for some tail." Daryl growled softly as he stared out the window.

Merle shrugged. "ain't nothin' wrong with. Nice piece of ass would do ya a world of good. Make ya quit bitchin' at least."

Daryl turned, glaring at his brother.

"so what if I'm lookin' for a little action? If I happen to meet some interesting' folks along the way… it's a win win. Get the stick outta your ass and quit judgin' me boy" said Merle.

Daryl had another argument burning on his tongue but he didn't get a chance to use it. Merle was pulling the truck into a cramped parking lot and Daryl glanced at the name on the building "Dixie's" he mumbled to himself, trying to remember if he'd been there before. "why'd ya bring me way the hell out here?" Daryl asked.

Merle smirked as he pulled into the a parking space and let the engine die. "because they got the best booze."

Daryl run a hand though his hair and signed. "that all?"

Merle chuckled, pushing his door open. "well there's that…n' then there's the fact that every time I been here I done walked out with a sweet little thing on my arm. Swear to god ya can't miss the tail they got in there." He hopped down from the truck and gestured towards the building.

Daryl rolled his eyes as he mimicked his brother's action's, hopping down from the cab, his boots hitting the gravel. He slammed the door shut and found himself face to face with Merle.

"ya bring them rubbers I asked for?"Merle asked.

Daryl signed again and slipped his hand into his back pocket. He pulled out the condoms tossing them to his brother. "here. go on."

Merle brought out his wallet and tucked the condoms inside.

"ya seem awful sure of yourself." Said Daryl, his hands in his pockets.

Merle was still chucking as he closed his wallet. "it's like shootin' fish in a barrel…I'm telln' ya. Ya gonna sorry ya didn't bring more."

Daryl turned his head to spit. "doubt it. I ain't lookin' to drag home some skank that's so shit-faced, the bitch can't even remember her name."

Merle shook his head laughing, creases forming at the corners of his eyes. "boy…your ass is worse than I thought. Lord..." he paused to wipe at his eyes. "do me a favor now." He leaned into his brother's space and placed a broad hand on Daryl's shoulder. "relax. Alright? I ain't askin' for much. Just go on in there, get you some strong drinks, and see if ya can get that stick outta your ass."

Daryl bristled but didn't argue. He blew out a warm breath, releasing some of the anger that was trapped inside him. "fine." He said, his shoulders slumping a little.

Merle grinned. "well alright then baby brother. Let's go on 'n see what they got on tap tonight." With that Merle turned away and started heading towards the building.

Daryl followed his brother, feeling a little like a stray dog. As apprehensive as he was about this whole thing, he realized that he didn't have anywhere else to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> evening everyone, hope your all well. Thank to everyone that is reading it really means a lot there is the next chapter for you. hope you in enjoy. please review. just to let everyone know that carol and Daryl are both younger in this in they are in their 20s so they are both a little less damaged.

Chapter 3.

January 18

Carol pulled into the parking lot right around five and the bar didn't open its doors until six on Friday nights. She'd spent the first part of the last hour getting to know Andrea. And learning her way around the bar, and mixing drinks for Andrea's approval. Andrea was a few years older. She had a mind like a steel trap and a wonderful sense of humor. She wasn't afraid to say exactly what she was thinking, and carol knew that she was going to get on well with her.

Carol bit her lip, anxious but hopeful. "what's the verdict?"

"that's the best bloody Mary I've had in a long time. Might get you to refill this in a minute." Andrea took another slip.

"really?" carol chuckled. "well I'm glad you approve. It's not too spicy?"

Andrea took a quick sip and grinned. "no ma'am is that horseradish?"

Carol nodded. "it is."

"my last girl couldn't mix for shit…I swear one day she asked me how to make a rum and coke."

Laughter burst from carol's lips. "oh goodness…I'm guessing she didn't last long?"

Andrea snorted. "try a week."

Carol was still chucking.

"just gets busy around here and I can't do it all alone…I put off hiring and then I'm in a corner with my back against the wall and I got to hire the first empty-headed little thing that comes along."

"you're terrible." Carol laughed.

"I now I got a guy comes in couple nights a week. He's a good kid and he will be helping us out tonight. Glenn. Boy's smart enough, but he's still learning the how to work the bar. I get him to do odd jobs around here…helping with the kitchen, getting orders out…bussin' tables. You feel like you're getting overwhelmed, just pull him aside and tell him what you need doing."

"he sounds sweet." Said carol.

Andrea took another sip of her drink and smiled. "he is. Don't hurt that he's easy on the eyes too."

Carol's lips parted in disbelief. "well now I'm getting the full picture." She laughed.

"hush" said Andrea. "I didn't go hiring him just cause I liked his ass…he works hard and he don't complain. That tight little ass is just a nice perk."

Carol's cheeks were turning red she was laughing so hard.

"you'll see." Said Andrea. "we get a few pieces of real nice eye candy that come in here from time to time."

Carol blushed and cleared her throat. "I'm here to work, that's all."

"there ain't no harm in looking." Andrea laughed.

"guess not" said carol. "thank you for giving me the chance to work here, it means a lot."

"you're very welcome, any friend of Lori's is a friend of mine." Andrea smiled. "now I'm going to flip the switch on that open sign… folks usually start rolling in around six fifteen…gives us a few more minutes to get you set up here."

Carol nodded. "sounds good."

Merle pulled the heavy doors open and stepped into the already crowded bar. It was little past seven and the place was packed. He glanced up at the a tv that was mounted on the left-hand side of the bar, hanging down from a corner in the celling. There was a football game on and he took a second to squint at the screen to see which teams were playing.

Daryl moved past his brother, not wanting to linger in the entryway. Merle reached out to grab his arm. "where ya goin'?"

"thought ya told me to get a strong drink…I'm just making good on that promise." He yanked his arm away and stalked over to the bar.

"go on then; I'll catch up." Merle called out after him.

Daryl didn't respond, he simply continued on his path and slumped into the first bar stool he saw. His elbows were resting on the counter and he brought one thumb up, chewing the nail as he thought about what he should order. His mood was already sour and he was doing his best to block out the noise all around him. There was music playing, but he couldn't tell what it was… not over the sounds of drunken laughter, hands slapping tables, friends calling out to one another, and the blare of the television. With each passing second, he found himself longing for the peace and quiet of his bedroom. He was chewing his nail down to the quick and hoping like hell that no one tried to talk to him. In the periphery of his vision, Daryl could see men and women occupying the bar stools on either side of him, but he kept his head down…. He had no intentions of making eye contact. His free hand was splaying on the counter, his fingers drumming anxiously. He wasn't sure how long he'd been lost in his own head when he heard someone clearing their throat. Startled, Daryl looked and found himself staring into an unfamiliar face.

"can I get you anything?" she asked. She had a white cloth in one hand and she was using it to clean a tumbler.

Daryl swallowed hard and slowly pulled his thumb away from his mouth, silently cursing himself for the bad habit. The woman behind the bar was staring at him; there was a smile on her face and she had the prettiest bright blue eyes he had ever seen. She seemed friendly enough, but Daryl couldn't recall what she'd said. "sorry?"

She finished cleaning the tumbler and set it down on the counter. "I asked if I could get you anything. Were you still trying to decide?"

Daryl felt foolish.

She's the bartender…what the hell else would she be asking ya?

"I could suggest something if you like?" she smiled at him, her elbows resting on the counter as she leaned forward a little.

He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment and then met her gaze. "ya got ant even Williams?" he asked.

She chuckled. "of course. Straight up?"

Daryl nodded, his fingers gripping the edge of the counter. "yes ma'am."

She turned away from him and moved towards the shelves that held the liquor. Standing on her tip toes, she reached up, trying to grab the bottle she needed.

Daryl watched her, she was slim…small waist. Her top rode up when she stood on her toes and he saw the sliver of plan skin above her tailbone. Daryl didn't usually stare…his nerves had a tendency of getting the best of him, but when she stretched to reach that bottle…he stole a quick glance at her ass and found himself thinking that it wasn't bad…


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

January 18

On the other side of the bar, carol was dealing with thoughts of her own. The moment he looked up, and their eyes met, she felt her cheeks get warm. There was something endearing about the way he'd been chewing his thumbnail…almost as if he were nervous, and he looked at her…carol knew that she'd never seen eyes like his. They were a cold, blue-grey, like ocean water…and seemed to cut right through her. In an instant, a total stranger managed to get her flustered and she was forced to don a mask in order to maintain her composure. She'd smiled, asked him what he wanted, and then took a moment to get herself under control when she turned away to find the bottle she needed.

Lord. What is wrong with me?

She took a cleansing breath as her fingers closed around the neck of the bottle.

I can do this… he's just another customer…

Carol decided that she was being ridiculous and pushed the foolish thoughts from her mind as she turned around and moved back towards the counter. She unscrewed the lid on the bottle and poured a generous serving into the tumbler she'd just finished drying. Sliding the glass in his direction she smiled. "whiskey, straight up. I was hoping you were gonna give me more of a challenge."

He licked his chapped lips and took the glass, clutching it loosely.

"it's my fist night." she added, unsure of why she was bothering to make conversation with someone who clearly wanted to be left alone.

Daryl glanced at her, his fingers tapping the side of his glass. "how do ya like so far?"

She was leaning on the counter as a nervous chuckle escaped her. "it's alright."

Before either of them could say anything else, a cry rang out over the corner of the bar.

"carol! I need ten jager bombs over here!"

She looked up to see Glenn standing near a crowded table; he was waving to get her attention and she waved back, giving him a thumbs up. "I got it! be bright there!" she gave Daryl another smile and moved to leave. "duty calls. I'm carol by the way. Let me know if you need anything."

He nodded to her. "I'm Daryl."

"nice to meet you Daryl. Enjoy your drink."

There was a faint smile forming on his mouth and he raised his glass to her. "I plan on it."

As carol turned away and searched for the shot glasses she needed, she could feel her heart beat speeding up.

Get it together…you have a job to do…

After she had ten shot glasses lined up, she grabbed a bottle of Jägermeister and started pouring. She was doing fine until realization struck her. Pausing after she'd filled the last glass, carol turned suddenly and moved back towards the counter where Daryl was slowly sipping from his glass. She felt absolutely ridiculous as she clasped her hands and stared at him. "I should've asked before, but...would you like to start a tab?"

Daryl set his glass down and glanced over his shoulder. He could see his brother sitting at a small table with two women. Merle had an arm draped around one girl and he was laughing his ass off at something she'd said. "see that asshole over there?" said Daryl, pointing in his brother's direction.

Carol chuckled and nodded.

"whatever I drink. Just put it on his tab. That's Merle Dixon." When Daryl turned back around to face carol, there was smirk on his mouth.

The look on his face was making carol blush and she had to bite the corner of her lip. "alright. Merle it is." She chuckled as she turned away to resume her task. While she was arranging tall glasses, and pouring beer for the Jager bombs, Andrea came to stand beside her.

"how's it going? I see you made it through your first hour."

Carol smiled at her. "so far so good. It's been a little hectic, but nothing I can't handle."

Andrea looked closer and noticed the blush on her cheeks. "my, my, my… looks like somebody done got you hot and bothered." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for a response.

Carol swallowed hard, ignoring the statement. She reached up to wipe a bit of sweat from her brow and called out over the noise. "these are good to go!" she waved to Glenn, beckoning him. The young man hurried towards the bar and carol helped him to load all ten Jager bombs onto a circular tray. He mumbled "thanks" and rushed back towards the large group, Andrea nudged carol with her. "so? You gonna tell me who it is? I know them eyes of yours been wandering."

Carol sighed and cast a subtle glance over her shoulder at Daryl. Andrea followed her gaze and grinned. "lord have mercy but ain't that the prettiest damn thing I've seen in a long while."

Carol blushed harder. "Andrea!"

"what? I'm just saying what you're thinking is all."

It was nine thirty and things were in full swing at the bar. Patrons came and went, some stumbling through the doors…some leaving with people they hadn't known an hour prior…but they all seemed to be in good spirits. Despite the laughter and loud music that filled the building, no one was enjoying the evening more than carol.

She couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun. Andrea continued to crack jokes, making laugh so hard that tears would form at the corners of her eyes. Glenn was amazing. Carol could've sworn that boy was doing the work of at least three people but he never seemed to get overwhelmed. He was quick on his feet and always ready to help when carol had questions. As the night wore on, she began to realize that he was glad for her presence as she was for his, and they worked well together.

She was taking everything in, the smells, the sounds…to most people, she knew that the bar would seem noisy, crowded…but to carol, the sound meant life…joy. She was surrounded by people who were enjoying themselves and it was incredibly refreshing. She felt useful, almost confident, as she took orders, mixed drinks, and made small talk with the customers. Her cocktails were met with more approval than she could've hoped for and she couldn't stop the smile on her face as she continued to tuck tips into the pocket of the small, black apron tried around her waist. There was never a dull moment and carol wouldn't have it any other way.

The music was loud, the tips were good, and customers were friendly, but what really sold the whole thing for her was Daryl. He was easy on the eyes and easy to talk to. He'd ordered a second glass of whiskey and hung around the bar for a while, occasionally offering up bits of conversation when carol happened to check on him. After a while he abandoned his bar stool. He clutched his glass and gave carol a small smile before turning to leave. She bit the corner of her bottom lip, and tried not to let her disappointment register on her face. She was leaning on the counter and could feel a blush spreading on her cheeks as he made his way towards the table where his brother was waiting. Carol had to admit…she hated to see him leave the bar but she definitely enjoyed watching him walk away. She'd only been able to admire him for a few seconds before someone was calling her name she turned to see Lori and rick.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

January 18

Carol made her way over to where Lori and rick were, she was happy to see them. "hey guy's I'm glad to see you made it, what can I get you to drink?"

"two beers please carol." Lori said with a smile. "how's your night going?"

"it's going great" said carol as she turned to grab the beers. Carol Unscrewed the beers tops and placing them on the counter. "it's been busy, but I'm really enjoying it and Andrea has been great, I'm due a break, so if you grab a table, I go tell Andrea I'm break and meet you in a bit." Carol smiled.

"cool, we see in a bit" Lori said "come one rick."

Carol turned around and went to find Andrea, who was popped up by the counter in the corner. "I'm going to take my break now, if that's OK"

"of course carol, you going to talk to that nice young man from earlier." Andrea smirked

Carol placed on hands on her hips and glared at Andrea. "no Lori and rick are here."

Andrea hold up her hands in defense and laughed. "easy carol was just messing, though I really do think you should talk him."

Carol didn't say anything, just continued to glare at her.

"go take your break carol, I be over in bit to say hi to them." Said Andrea.

Carol dropped her hands and turned, making her way over to Lori and rick, she wished Andrea would just drop it about Daryl, she doubts he would be interested in her anyway, even if she did have the confidence to go and talk to him, sure they had a laugh earlier but that's where it must end, after everything she had been thought with ed she just didn't have it in her to trust anyone anymore. But even as that through entered her head she dismisses it; she could tell just by talking to him that he wasn't like that. But she find it alarming that she just couldn't seen to get him out of head, never had she been this affected by a man like this before. Pushing all thoughts of Daryl out of mind as she took a seat at the table with Lori and rick.

Daryl couldn't seem to carol out of his mind, the way she looked at him like she could see right thought him was alarming, he had never been affected by a woman before. He wasn't like Merle he didn't go out of his way to talk to woman Sure he had been women before but that was just to get a release but that's where it ended. he never stayed around long offer to get to know any of them, as he didn't want anyone to get to close to him. He didn't know what it was about carol. He never been very good at interacting with other people, he normally felt awkward, clumsy, crass and out of place. Some for some reason, he didn't feel that way with her. She made him feel comfortable. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they were both out of their elements. Daryl had been dragged into the bar by his brother, and carol was trying to make it through her first shift. and the whiskey given him the false confidence he needed.

Carol could tell there seemed to be something wrong with rick, he was very quiet tonight. "hey rick you OK?" asked carol.

Rick looked up from his beer. "just been a long day carol."

"Lori said earlier today, that you got called out on a case." Said carol as she took a sip of her bloody Mary.

Rick leaned forward and kept his voice to a whisper. "yeah, we found a body of woman, she was murdered and we don't have any suspects yet."

Carol stared at him her eyes going wide and her hand flew to her mouth. "oh god that's horrible"

"its real messed so I need you to be care when you out, and keep your eyes open"

"of course" said carol.

It was one thirty in the morning and things were winding down. The bar closed at two and only a few patrons remained. Lori and Rick had already said their goodbyes an hour ago.

"just so you all know, this here's the last call." Said Andrea addressing the few patrons that remained.

The two brothers were sitting at a table and Merle had one arm draped around a red-headed woman. Carol was wiping down the bar, but she occasionally glanced at their table. She tried to focus on her work and bring herself to terms with the fact that she would be leaving soon. And she might not see Daryl again, somehow between the drinks and bits of conversation Daryl found his way under her skin.

People slowly filed out of the building, some of them tripping and stumbling on their way, others laughing, cursing. Andrea had the cash drawer open while she counted bills. Once Glenn had taken the last load of glasses and other dishes to the kitchen for washing, he came back and stood next to carol.

"well," he gave a tired smile. "you made it through your first shift good job." He holds out his hand and carol took it. "you did great; I hope you stick around. we could really use you." He said.

She smiled back at him. "thanks I had a good time. Wouldn't have made it without you."

The two finished shaking hands and then separated. "hope I see you again soon." He said.

"plan on being here every Friday."

"great. See you then. Night Andrea." He called out waving.

"night honey; get yourself home safe now."

He smiled over his shoulder. "I always do." Glenn made his way towards the doors and grabbed his coat from the wrack. With one last wave, he pushed open doors and headed out into the parking lot.

Andrea was chuckling to herself. "lord I never get tired of seeing that boy walk away."

Carol slumped into a nearby chair and laughed. "you're awful. You that, right?"

"come on little brother, let's get out of here, Sarah here is going to drive back." Said Merle as he downed the last of his drink.

"alright, I've got to take a piss and I meet you by the truck." Said Daryl as he stood up and made his to the bathroom.

After Daryl come back from the bathroom, he noticed his brother was already gone. He decided to go and say bye to carol, he didn't know if he would see her again. He couldn't understand why that thought bothered him. Daryl made his way over to the bar. "just wanted to say night carol." S

Carol smiled at him. "night Daryl, it was nice meeting you."

"ya too, did you enjoy your first shift?" asked Daryl

What in god ya doing, best get this woman out of head and just go home, before you make a damn fool of yourself

"I did, and I plan on coming back." Said carol.

Why the hell did you tell him that for, like he cares.

Daryl smiled at her, feeling hope settle in his chest, at the thought he might see her again.

"that's good, hopeful see you around."

"see you around Daryl."

Daryl made his way towards the doors, with one last look at carol, he smiled, he pushed the open the doors and headed out into the parking lot to meet his brother.

Andrea was chucking to herself. "that boy likes you."

Carol turned and stared at her. "what makes you say that, he was just being nice."

"carol that boy hasn't took his eyes of you all night."

Carol shock her head. "no way."

Andrea laughed. "I'm telling you, he likes you."

"it doesn't matter anyway, probably won't see him again."

"I bet he is in here next Friday." Said Andrea.

Carol stayed to help Andrea finish cleaning up. Her thoughts kept going to Daryl, was Andrea right, was he looking at her. She knows it shouldn't mattered as the chances of seeing him again were slim. She knows that they seemed to get on well in the short time she known him. She also noticed that he did look hopeful when she told him that she would be back next Friday. Pushing all thoughts of Daryl out of mind. Carol finished cleaning up.

When the two women finished. They made their towards the doors. Carol grabbed her jacket from the wrack. Pushing open the doors and headed out into the parking lot. Carol turned around while waiting for Andrea to lock up.

"thank you for help tonight carol, you were great." Said Andrea as she locked up.

"your very welcome, thank you for giving me this job."

"your very welcome, now go home and get some rest, I'll see you next Friday." Said Andrea

"I'll be here." said carol as she turned to make her way towards her car. "night Andrea she waved

"night carol." Andrea waved back.

The two women got into their cars, and pulled out of the parking lot, both unaware of the person sitting in the black car, that was still parked in the parking lot watching them.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is a trigger warning for this chapter it mentions rape,violence and death so if this isn't your thing, you might want to skip this chapter. this chapter is from Rick's POV which is not something i have written before but it needed to told for the story to flow. hope you all enjoy. please review and let me know what you think.

Chapter 6.

January 21st

Rick's POV

Rick opened his eyes, unable to ignore the insistent buzzing of his mobile. He picked it up and rolled onto his back. "hello," he said, stifling a yawn. There wasn't a trace of daylight around his curtains so it was early, very early.

"morning sir."

Rick sat up and looked over at his alarm clock. A call at 4.10 a.m. from Jane Bennett, his senior detective sergeant, wasn't good. "morning Jane what's up?"

"we are sir," she said, no trace of sleep in her voice.

Rick tried to engage his brain as he grabbed a pair of boxers from a pile of clean washing and dragged on yesterday's suit trousers, already scanning his bedroom for some deodorant. "go on."

"the on-call team are on site, the grocery store. Female, eighteen. DOA… it looks like there might be connection to the Espinosa case, sir." She might not sound tired but he recognized tension when he heard it.

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Anything else?" rick asked, already walking out of his bedroom, down the stairs, though the hallway, grabbing his jacket and coat as he passed. Thankful that he hadn't woken Lori up. "no Ballinger is the di on call, so he fill you in when you arrive. I've called the team in. do you want me with you, or shall I get things prepped here, for when you get into the office?"

"you stay put. I'll brief everyone as soon as I arrive." He was about to hang up when he heard her clear her throat. "is there something else, Jane?" where was a slight pause on the other end of the phone. "the chief asked me to tell you….to mention that he wants the scene processed ASAP. He doesn't want…in his words, "a media circus" invading Georgia." "I'm sure he doesn't, shutting his front door, a gust of freezing wind hitting him full in the face. "I'll see you in a sec."

Rick zipped up his jacket as he approached the officer in charge of the outer perimeter. He couldn't help but be slightly amused as she struggled to hold the police tape aloft for him. The scent of her perfume filled his nostrils as he brushed past. It was strong, way too strong for 4.30 in the morning. "thank you, officer," rick said, trying not to breathe in any more of the musky odour.

A thin layer of ice crunched breath his feet as he crossed the road. the temporary traffic lights were red, the ice reflecting the colour onto his shoes and legs. it looked like he was walking through a pool of road was deserted, apart from four police vehicles, and a redundant ambulance. The squad car's flashing lights cast a eerie glow over the grocery store car park. A low muttering was coming from the alleyway that run alongside the grocery store.

rick approached the inner cordon at the mouth of the alleyway and dragged on some shoe covers held out to him by another young officer. It was only then that the smell hit him. The cold would have slowed down the first stages of decomposition but there was no mistaking the sweet, metallic odour of blood.

The scene of the crime officers had laid down numerous three by two platforms of toughened plastic to protect the site. He stepped up onto one of them, aware that he was inches away from vital evidence. The platforms criss-crossing the piles of debris made the scene look like some sick collage, the forensics team hovering around the body, obscuring ricks view. All he could see were two bare feet.

"rick, delighted you could make it. I was entering rigor myself waiting for you. "Caesar Martinez stood and walked towards him, removing his gloves. "Caesar. What have we got?" rick asked, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Caesar Martinez was the senior pathologist for Georgia.

"female, Lilly chambler, eighteen years old…and we're looking at the same MO as the other one. It's too early for me to officially confirm but…. unofficially, you're looking for the same man. Wrists, rape, throat." Caesar shrugged.

Rick stepped towards the body. Her bare feet were smeared with mud and filth from the alleyway. Her scarped knees were splayed outward, her right leg lying at an awkward angle with what looked like badly torn tights stuck to her thigh. Her skin was translucent. A sheet covered her torso but rick could still see the blood. It looked viscous, like oil. It had pooled around her wrists where they had been cut. Her dark hair was plastered against her right cheek.

Rick took a lungful of the January air, grateful now for the bite of cold on the back of his throat. Two dead girls in three days. both murder scenes where within two miles of each other. Rick was starting to think they could have a serial killer on their hands.


End file.
